Siento llegar tarde, pero
by Anniky
Summary: Cap.4. Toc toc.¿Quién co...¡Mamá! Lo que faltaba, una conversacion suegroyerno ¿quién da más? mamá, ¿quehashecho? Kakashi:1 Anna:0
1. Chapter 1

**SIENTO LLEGAR TARDE, PERO…**

**  
**

¡DE VERDAD!  


Tranquilamente sacó de su bolsillo su amada novela y con una sonrisa, eso si, un poco pervertida, se dispuso a continuar por donde lo había dejado. Llegaba treinta minutos tarde, pero no había problema : ya inventaría una excusa o por el contrario pensaría en alguna que Obito le hubiese dicho en aquellos tiempos…

"Aquellos tiempos…" una inusual nostalgia se apoderó del Ninja Copia, y solo fue sacado de su ensimismamiento gracias a una voz …

- Vaya, vaya Kakashi-sensei! Todavía sigues con esa costumbre, podrías dejar de leer libros indecentes¿no crees? - le soltó una voz burlona de mujer a sus espaldas.

El aludido se giró y levantó la cabeza de la lectura en la que estaba enfrascado.

- Los malos vicios son difíciles de dejar - se defendió Kakashi junto a una risa tonta.- Y… no me llames sensei ya sabes que…bueno me pone nervio…, bueno que no me gusta.

Desvió la mirada. ¿Estaba incómodo¿Él¿Y a su edad? Estaba claro que esa chica no le había sentado bien, tanto física como psíquicamente. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, "esos ojos" , marrones tan oscuros, que quien no la conociera los habría calificado como negros noche ; ese pelo ahora tan… ¿corto? "Siempre inventando" pensó divertido Kakashi; de un día para otro era capaz de cambiar de look unas cuantas veces; para ser una kunnoichi, no pasaba desapercibida, seguro que con este extravagante corte de pelo y ese color negro azulado, cualquiera se quedaría con su aspecto (claro que ella no tardaría ni dos horas en ponerse un rojo fuego sin ningún remordimiento por su melena). Sin detener la mirada y descaradamente siguió delineando el cuerpo de la chica con sus ojos… "Perfecta" simplemente perfecta , a pesar de no ser nada del otro mundo, tenía una gracia natural que volvía loco a cualquier ninja o animaba y sacaba una sonrisa a cualquier aldeano (aun que, por supuesto, a veces despertaba alguna envidia, y sobretodo porque siempre iba acompañada de algún ninja '¡Yo no tengo la culpa de llevarme mejor con ellos!' se defendía siempre la chica). Dando por finalizada la 'sutil' revisión Kakashi, tras echar un último vistazo al atuendo que llevaba: una falda negra " ¿a eso se le podría llamar falda¡ pero si es un trozo de tela!" pensaba nervioso él, una camiseta blanca encima de un top negro y por supuesto su inseparable katana; volvió a dirigirse a la oscuridad de sus ojos.

- ¿Ya has terminado?- Preguntó divertida la chica, siempre hacía lo mismo, ser disimulado no era lo suyo.

- Parece ser que estas bien; muy bien , diría yo, Anna-chan - fue la respuesta del ninja, a la cual continuo una risa muy típica suya.

Los colores subieron con velocidad hacia la cara de la chica.

- ¿Y a donde ibas?- Las dos voces se cruzaron, en cambio las miradas se evitaron.

- Tu primero…- ofreció gentil y caballerosamente Kakashi.

- Bueno, me han llamado para preparar el examen de Chuunin, ya sabes ¡ seguridad !

- Por supuesto. Aunque muy pronto ¿no?

- Eso he dicho yo, pero al parecer es necesario que se vaya planeando. Órdenes de Hokage-sama.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Kakashi se quedó pensativo, cuando el pertenecía a los ANBU nunca se había necesitado tanta seguridad.

- En fin, supongo que sus razones tendrá.-sentenció.

La morena suspiró con resignación, se notaba que no tenía precisamente ganas del dichoso examen, porque seguro que a ella le tocaba organizar algún equipo. "Anda que si cuando tu te examinaste, los organizadores fueran tan vagos…¡Es tu deber!." se reprendió a sí misma. Un aluvión de imágenes y recuerdos de sus exámenes y pruebas desde la academia hasta convertirse en ANBU, pasaron por su cabeza, y por supuesto , Kakashi estaba en medio de esa línea de tiempo (o mejor dicho ocupaba toda el tiempo). "Kakashi.." Suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado¿Un año ya? No, dos. Pero pensar en ello le hería en lo más profundo, todo había cambiado por un motivo que desconocía. Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos nada agradables y continuó la conversación, esperando que el ninja no se hubiese dado cuenta de su nostalgia.

- Y tu¿ a dónde ibas, Kakashi-kun?

- Pues yo…-"¿A dónde iba?" se preguntó desconcertado, esa chica siempre conseguía quitarle las cosas de la cabeza, y más en ese momento. Se había quedado mirándola hipnotizado (le había pasado tantas veces, que no se sorprendió) . Sabía perfectamente lo que rondaba por esa cabeza. Y que él tenía gran protagonismo en esos pensamientos, estaba seguro.- Ah! Ya!- soltó de repente recuperando el hilo de la conversación, sobresaltando a Anna.- Soy el sensei de tres gennins!

Tras parpadear un par de veces la chica sonrió.

- ¿En serio?

- Si..- Confirmó Kakashi confundido.

- Los compadezco … - susurró entonces ella burlona, en un tono audible para él.

- ¡Eh¡eh¿Acaso no fui buen profesor! - preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido e irguiéndose con orgullo.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto. Si no fuese por el pequeño, bueno , por pequeños detalles, bueno por grandes detalles…

- Vale, vale. He pillado la indirecta.Prefiero no saberlos. - se adelantó Kakashi bajando la cabeza.

- Mejor. - concluyó la morena con una sonrisa.

Gracias a un intento de apartarse el pelo (aún sabiendo que por lo corto que estaba , volvería a su posición inicial: tapándole un lado la cara) los rayos, del ya elevado Sol, se reflejaron en su melena. Esto hizo despertar a Kakashi

- Ah! Por cierto, estas muy guapa, te queda muy bien ese corte.- piropeó él.

- Eres un pelota, Kakashi-kun. - pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír. Claro que no tendría por qué haber dicho ese cumplido, ella había notado la reacción del ninja, en la pequeña revisión producida nada más verle. Y había sacado como conclusión que había aprobado y con muy buena nota, diría, el examen que le había realizado el jounin, al juzgar por la mirada y la sonrisa imperceptible debajo de su máscara.

Los dos se quedaron mirando en distintas direcciones. Claro síntoma de haberse quedado sin conversación; y justo en el momento de retomarla ,con alguna pregunta trascendental, pasaron un par de ninjas (con sus protectores con el símbolo de Konoha bien visible) y avisaron a Anna de que ellos ya iban a la reunión y si quería que la esperasen. Eso si, antes le dirigió al hombre con el que hablaba su compañera una mirada un poco nerviosa, que se calmo al ver que ella asentía en señal de que no había problema ni peligro en hablar sobre la reunión delante de él. No sabía por qué, pero a la chica no le gustaba la mirada que algunos jounin (muy pocos) le dirigian a Kakashi. "Pura envidia" pensaba ella, y le dirigía su mirada cargada de absoluto desprecio a quien osase decir algo en contra de su Kakashi. En cambio cuando contemplaba miradas de admiración en algunos y de respeto en otros, sabiendo que quien tenían delante era el famoso 'Ninja Copia Kakashi' se enorgullecía de ello. Con educación contestó que no hacia falta y con una sonrisa les agradeció el ofrecimiento.

- Hasta ahora Anna-chan- se despidieron los jounin, junto a una inclinación de cabeza.

Después de verlos desaparecer por la esquina, Kakashi preguntó interesado:

- ¿ No os reunís directamente con la máscara?

Anna comprobó que no había nadie, no era cuestión que toda la aldea supiese que ella pertenecia a los ANBU.

- Bueno, acordamos que no, ya sabes, puede que haya alguien bajo la máscara que en realidad no pertenezca, así que con la excusa de una reunión de algunos jounin, planificamos las misiones; solo nos la ponemos cuando es necesario...

Kakashi asintió con determinación, hoy en día no te podías fiar de na… "Que ojos tiene!"

El tema de conversación había acabado de nuevo, por la mente de Ana solo rondaba un pensamiento: "Lo que me falta es que hablemos del tiempo"

- Parece que mañana lloverá - Sentenció muy seguro Kakashi , mirando hacia el cielo.

La chica sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza intentando entender cómo podía afirmar algo así de seguro cuando hacía un día precioso y soleado.

El silencio volvió a caer más pesado que antes.

- Bueno…- suspiró el jounin.

- Bueno…

…

- Ah! Perdona, que me toca, bueno…

La chica soltó una carcajada, un poco más estridente de lo que pretendía pero cualquier muestra de humor con tanta tensión era recibida con ganas.

- Oh!- la morena (ahora peliazul mejor dicho) abrió los ojos de golpe, claro de gesto de haberse acordado de algo- ¿tu no habías quedado con tus alumnos?

Esperando una reacción de impaciencia por el hombre que tenía enfrente, solo recibió un 'Por desgracia' susurrado junto a una mueca de desgana, que seguramente ella solo podía percibir, Tanto tiempo junto a él, le había enseñado a distinguir sus expresiones y muecas debajo de esa 'horrible máscara' (en opinión de ella), sabiendo perfectamente en cada momento lo que expresaba.

" Este hombre no sirve para enseñar" pensó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó el suspiro del jounin.

- En fin, supongo que tienes razón , además tu tienes prisa¿no? - afirmó.

- S-si, pues ya, ya nos veremos¿no? - se despidió Anna, con una sonrisa brillante.

- Mañana voy a por ti, tarde, porque tendré una interesante misión para ellos, seguro que sabes cual es…

- ¿Qué? No iras a hacerle la prueba de los cascabeles ¿verdad?

Kakashi sonrió complacido ante el hecho de que no había puesto ninguna oposición a la invitación, y guiñándole un ojo (el libre de sharingan y protector), continuó, lentamente por supuesto, su camino hacia el lugar de encuentro, mientras se despedía con la mano alzada.

"Este hombre nunca cambiará" pensó divertida mientras ella se dirigía, rápidamente , a la reunión.

- Ey! Chicos!

El chico de pelo alborotado rubio, Naruto, y la alocada pelirrosa , Sakura, gritaron al unísono un '¡LLEGAS TARDE!'

En cambio el tercer gennin, no mostró ningún signo de que le importase lo más mínimo.

- Hai hai, siento llegar tarde, pero resulta que me encontré con una chica preciosa ¿sabéis? y me pidió que quedáramos , y al final maña-

- ¡MENTIRA!

* * *

Hola!Bueno, es un fic, como habéis leído de Hatake Kakashi. 

No será muy largo… los próximos capítulos (o próximo) tratará sobre una aventura (esta palabra tiene doble sentido, sí) entre Anna y Kakashi.

Como debéis saber Kakashi y los personajes del manga/anime NARUTO es de MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sempai.

Por último, esta conversación se sitúa el primer día de Kakashi como sensei de Sakura, Sasuke y como no, Naruto; ya sabéis antes de la prueba.

En fin, espero que os guste, y que me mandéis algún review, es la primera historia que subo, así que… ¡necesito apoyo:D

Muchos besoooooos!


	2. Chapter 2

**SIENTO LLEGAR TARDE, PERO...**

**  
**

Tormenta

Era la tormenta más fuerte que había visto. La lluvia caía incesante y persistente; de vez en cuando la habitación era deslumbrada por algún relámpago y molestada por algún trueno que solo dejaba silencio cuando se iba.

Apoyada contra la ventana, Anna miraba a la gente pasar corriendo para resguardarse; claro que algún chiquillo permanecía jugando con la lluvia y ganándose, seguramente, un buen resfriado. ¿Cómo había dudado que llovería? Si Kakashi lo dijo, es que pasaría. Siempre había hecho predicciones de ese tipo, aunque nunca llegaría a saber como lo adivinada. Estaba casi segura de que el cuarto se lo había enseñado.

Aún dándole vueltas a como conseguía saberlo, se dirigió al sofá.  
¿Cómo les habría ido a los gennins¿Se habrían unido? Según se había enterado, tenía un buen equipo, pero si ellos no caían en el detalle de que deben estar en grupo, suspenderían. ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Un genio según sabía, el único superviviente del famoso Clan. ¿Sakura Haruno? De ella no conocía mucho, pero sabía quien era y se le veía mucha fuerza desde lejos, tiene mucho potencial , seguro. Y por último… Uzumaki Naruto. El niño del Kyubi. Ella nunca había entendido esa muestra de desprecio de la gente, según su opinión se veía un chico , un poco revoltoso eso sí, pero sobretodo sorprendente. Todos se habían enterado del problema con el indeseable Mizuki, ese chico había sido fuerte y había elegido el buen camino, a pesar de haber llevado en sus brazo el Pergamino Prohibido. Estaba segura que al Cuarto no le hubiese gustado ese trato con Naruto.

Pensando en el grupo se acordó de su comienzo como ninja y le volvió a entrar la nostalgia "¡Pero que melodramática estoy últimamente!" se reprochó seriamente. Ella… sin tener precedentes ninjas en su familia, que siempre habían sido comerciantes, le pilló el gustillo tras haber lanzado su primer shuriken. Había notado que era lo suyo, que era buena y que sobretodo, le gustaba. Y había demostrado que efectivamente 'era lo suyo'. Graduada en la cademia a una edad normal, pese a destacar ya a temprana edad, fue mejorando hasta un nivel de chunin … sorprendiendo a todos en el examen y consiguiendo el titulo a los quince. Al año siguiente ya era una reconocida jounin. Y ahora con diecinueve recién cumplidos, era una base importante para los ANBU; una trayectoria fácil de decir, pero para cualquier otra persona, difícil de conseguir. Claro que ella no fue como Kakashi, jounin a los trece, pero no se podía quejar, era de las mejores Kunnoichi, pese a que la gente no lo sabía. "Esto de ser ANBU es una mierda" había comentado más de una vez "nadie sabe como eres de fuerte, porque no saben que eres tu quien está debajo de esa máscara". Siempre le había gustado tener el reconocimiento de los demás , por eso comprendía a aquel chico, Naruto. Seguramente el niño se acordaría, cuando se habían encontrado alguna vez y tenía encima algún vale para ramen Ichiraku y se lo había regalado. Al parecer el chico amaba del ramen, siempre lo veía en el puesto; debía admitir que no había podido hablar mucho con él, pero con sus cortas conversaciones podía mantener su opinión de que era un chico encantador, también influía las continuas alabanzas del antiguo sensei del chico, Iruka, que se le caía la baba con él. Ella no replicaba ni le molestaba con algún comentario sobre ello, porque algún ' Y tu fuiste la PREFERIDA de Kakashi' caería sobre ella, así que no merecía pasar esa vergüenza sin motivo.

Tenía la mirada perdida sobre el cenicero, a pesar de no fumar siempre estaba lleno de colillas… Casi todos los que pisaban su casa si lo hacían. Menos mal que estaba independizada desde los diecisiete, su madre no habría permitido tanto desorden. Su madre…se iría el fin de semana siguiente a casa, si.  
Aunque su madre siempre se quejaba de que solo iba a la casa para comer y para que le lavase la ropa (nada más lejos de la realidad: ella iba por el amor que profesaba a sus progenitores (era hija única), aunque debía admitir que casualmente cuando iba llevaba consigo unas cuantas bolsas repletas de ropa sucia) estaba encantada cada vez que se quedaba un fin de semana entero.  
Seguramente le preguntarían '¿ Por qué no ha venido tu novio, hija?' y ella tendría que contestar un desganado, 'Mamá, no es mi novio, te lo he dicho muchas veces; y tu, papa! No te rías de mí!' .  
Siempre era igual, "Padres", suspiró imaginándose de nuevo la situación, la verdad es que era una posibilidad, comentárselo e invitarle sin darle mucha importancia. "Quizás se lo podría decir, aunque ya… es decir, desde hace poco no me hace ni caso, a lo mejor…"

Toc, toc.

"¿Kakashi?" se preguntó la chica, levantando la cabeza de pronto. Parecía que tenían telepatía. Justamente antes de encontrárselo el día anterior en la calle estaba pensando en él, aunque nunca lo admitiría ( a pesar de pasar la mayoría del tiempo en la misma situación), una tenía su orgullo. Sin hacer ruido se acercó a la puerta, su katana estaba apoyada en la pared.

- ¿Sii? - Anna miró la puerta dubitativa- ¿Si? -insistió.  
- ¡Joder¡Qué frío! - susurró desde la otra parte de la puerta una voz- ¿Anna¿Te importaría abrir la puerta?  
La chica suspiró ruidosamente, encima con exigencias.  
El panorama que se encontró al abrir la puerta, no se lo esperaba.

Un Kakashi totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza, con muy mal aspecto (descifrando el resto de la cara bajo la máscara) y temblando entero. Y esa tos no era muy normal.

"¿A quién se le ocurre venir sin paraguas?" Pensó la chica, pero para mas inri de él, repitió la pregunta en voz alta, junto a una risita irritante.  
- Es que, resulta que si no hubiese tenido que pararme a ayudar a…  
- Vale vale , si si, ayudaste a una anciana ( ¿cuántas habría? Por la cantidad de veces que había dicho eso deberían haberle dado algún premio por ayudar con tanto fervor a la tercera edad) aaah noooo! El camino de la vida, que es muy difícil…- asintió la chica con gravedad, y mientras ponía los ojos en blanco tiró del brazo del chico para que no se quedase ahí parado y así poder cerrar la puerta  
- Jejeje -Kakashi contesto tu su risa habitual y rascándose la cabeza. - Supongo que me conoces demasiado bien.  
- Ayyy- suspiró la chica- Demasiado sí. Anda ve y dúchate. Voy a buscarte una toalla.

Con total confianza, a pesar de no haberse visto desde hace tiempo, el jounin se dirigió tranquilo hacia el cuarto de baño. Había estado muchas veces, y mucho tiempo en esa casa como para no actuar con naturalidad.

No se preocupó por la ropa, seguramente tendría algo suyo en la casa. Siguió por el pasillo, al final se encontraba el baño; mirando a su alrededor y viendo algún que otro cuadro, que seguramente habría pintado Anna, colgado en la pared pensó en la última vez que había pisado esa casa… Hacía unos meses que no venía, todo porque él era demasiado infantil, o por lo menos eso es lo que él mismo se decía.  
Seguramente hoy tocaría hablar del por qué de ese distanciamiento, también era verdad que la chica había tenido varias misiones últimamente, y él no se había quedado quieto tampoco, pero eso no era motivo para poder haber buscado un hueco en su tiempo, y haber quedado con ella, como tantas veces había hecho antes de ese día…

- ¿Kakashi?- llamó la chica tras la puerta cerrada del baño. Oía el agua caer. "Tendré que entrar", suspiró la chica con derrota, aún sabiendo que no le suponía ninguna molestia entrar al cuarto con un Kakashi desnudo y mojado dentro (aunque esto sería otro de los tantos pensamientos que se callaría hasta la tumba).  
Abrió la puerta, una ola de calor le llegó directamente a la cara. El espejo estaba totalmente empañado por el calor, y el murmullo de la ducha se seguía oyendo. Dejó la toalla encima del taburete y… no pudo hacer nada más porque mientras (casualmente, eso sí) miraba embobada la mampara de la ducha, esta se abrió.  
Instintivamente se dio la vuelta y se tapó los ojos con las manos, aunque tardó demasiado para ser un acto reflejo. Totalmente avergonzada, no solo por la situación si no por la tontería de taparse los ojos como una cría, cuando lo había visto muchas veces desnudo, le hizo sentir total y tremendamente estúpida.  
Mientras, Kakashi estaba la mar de tranquilo, es más, disfrutando de la situación, le encantaba verla así, era difícil encontrarla nerviosa y avergonzada. Podría haberla hecho sufrir un poco más, pero pensó que no era buena idea (por si acaso se mosqueaba, y eso sería un peligro para su integridad física); así que cogió la toalla con tranquilidad y lentitud (como hacía todo).  
- Bueno, la ropa la tienes en mi cuarto. Yo… yo estaré en el salón.- Y sin esperar respuesta, Anna salió prácticamente corriendo del baño. Llegando al salón y sentándose en el sofá para martirizarse pensando lo tonta y ridícula que podía llegar a ser.

El ruido de unos pasos por la escalera le hizo suponer que Kakashi ya se había cambiado y bajaba por ellas.

Había estado tentada varias veces a llevarle la ropa que se había dejado en su casa, pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que viniese, de que se produjese la situación de ahora. A lo largo de los últimos meses dudaba que llegase a ocurrir, la chica no entendía el por qué del cambio en su situación. De repente él dejo de llamarla, sin un motivo aparente, o por lo menos no aparente para ella. " Esta noche ", pensaba con decisión la morena, no dejaría pasar más tiempo innecesariamente sin saber el por qué.

- Ya estoy listo.  
- Oh - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, en realidad a pesar de haberle escuchado bajar, al estar concentrada en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de cuando había bajado; aunque el 'oh' debía de admitir que también tenía que ver con lo bien que le quedaban esos pantalones negros (aunque la maldita máscara seguía ahí puesta).

Ignorando la poca conversación que daba la chica con su exclamación, decidió que era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Así que con pose exagerada, posando una rodilla en el suelo y cogiéndole delicadamente la mano a la chica le hizo la proposición para la que había venido.  
Ella, sorprendida por el espectáculo, aceptó la cortés invitación de ir a cenar (no esperaba otra cosa!), subió las escaleras como una bala para 'arreglarse un poco' (o sea, tardar más de una hora, y porque iba con prisas).

Caminando lentamente y evitando charcos en el suelo, llegaron al restaurante. La conversación hasta el momento había sido muy trivial, y así seguiría en la cena. Quizá ninguno de los dos quería estropear la comida, evitaron cualquier tema incómodo.

Tras una cena que se podría considerar perfecta, y tras una pequeña pelea sobre quién pagaba (el chico se había ofrecido caballerosamente, y ella, una feminista pura había insistido en pagar a medias; al final, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar pues Kakashi le estaba diciendo a todo el mundo que ella no lo consideraba un hombre y lo menospreciaba con pucheros incluidos mientras decía que no sabía que hacer para que ella se casase con él, (poniendo en contra de Anna a todas las chicas del local, y haciendo que todos los hombres asintiesen solemnemente lo que , ahora su ídolo Kakashi, decía) consiguiendo su finalidad: Anna salió corriendo muerta de vergüenza) salieron del restaurante.

El jounin sonreía aún feliz mientras caminaba al lado de una mosqueada Anna.  
- No ha tenido gracia. A más de una la conocía, seguro que ahora piensan que soy una salvaje que maltrata a los hombres, y encima tonta.  
- ¿Tonta? Además un poco salvaje sabes que eres.  
Vuelta de todos los colores de la gama del rojo a su cara, conseguía avergonzarla como no se atrevía a hacer nadie. Sabia muy bien a que se refería. La verdad es que era ligeramente salvaje en algunos aspectos, pero eso no venía a cuento ahora!

Con la sonrisa todavía le insistió- ¿Y tonta por qué?  
La chica levantó la cabeza y le miro con cara de pocos amigos. "Que fácil es picarla" pensaba sonriente Kakashi.  
- 'Que tonta eres por no hacerle caso y desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con un chico como él, yo seguro que le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo' - contestó con tono repelente imitando con gran calidad a una de sus antiguas compañeras de la academia (qué aún seguía molestándola, pues no aguantaba su patética vida y tenía que destrozar la de los demás (o eso pensaba Anna)).  
Él no se esperaba esa respuesta, una sonrisita de satisfacción se mostró. "Aún tengo encanto", pensó cínicamente. Aunque el pensamiento lo reprodujo en voz alta.  
La chica le mando una mirada 'pero que chulo y creído puedes llegar a ser' junto a una sonrisa.  
Seguían andando, sin darse cuenta estaban llegando a la zona Hyuuga. Parando en seco se pusieron a pensar el siguiente destino, era demasiado pronto para volver a casa.

Dieron media vuelta, habían llegado a la conclusión de que unas copas es lo que pegaba.

Llegaron al bar rápidamente.  
Pidiendo varias botellas de sake se sentaron en una pequeña mesita.  
Hablando animada y resueltamente, como siempre hacía, Anna le estaba contando una anécdota de una de sus últimas misiones:  
- Si si, y entonces viene muy preocupado, ya ves , yo con la katana preparada, espera espera esto es lo mejor y va y me dice…  
- Anna-chan! - El momento más interesante fue interrumpido por una voz.  
- Oh¡ Hiro-kun! - llamó Anna, sorprendida por encontrarse a su compañero de misiones ahí. El chico dejo atrás a sus compañeros y se acercó animado hasta la mesa donde estaba la chica.  
- No esperaba encontrarte aquí!  
La conversación se extendió un poco más de lo previsto, Hiro con total confianza y sin darse cuenta de que estaba en mitad de 'un encuentro íntimo' (según Kakashi), se sentó en mitad de la pareja. Compartiendo enfados por lo sucedido en la última misión, los dos pertenecientes a ANBU siguieron hablando. Hasta que con unas últimas risas terminó el tema de conversación.  
- Oooh, ya habéis terminado? - preguntó Kakashi con una falsa y fingida sonrisa.  
- Kakashi! - reprimió la chica, ese tono de ironía no le había gustado, aunque era cierto que casi se había olvidado de que estaba allí. Para arreglarlo decidió presentarle al muchacho Hiro. Por toda presentación recibió un gesto de cabeza de Kakashi. Hiro, notando (por fin!) que sobraba en esa escena y que tres son multitud se despidió de Anna.  
- Nos vemos el Lunes! - Tras una despedida con la mano se volvió hacia Kakashi cambiando totalmente la expresión de la cara.  
- Se puede saber que te pasa? Mira que es difícil que seas borde, pero hoy te has lucido.

El hombre no se lo podía creer, había tenido que aguantar todo el rollo de ellos, y encima tenía la culpa. Cierto es que si el que se hubiese acercado hubiese sido otro no le habría importado, pero 'ese'… Pensando que no había tardado tanto en conseguir salir con ella para acabar enfadados, arregló la situación con facilidad.

- Lo siento. -fue simple pero contundente, la expresión de la morena se relajó visiblemente - pero es que… - continuó- tenía ganas de salir contigo, A SOLAS- remarcó las últimas palabras. El enfado había desaparecido del rostro de la chica, le había sonado tan sincero.  
- Yo también lo siento. - claro que ella lo tenía aún más fácil con él. Con solo sonreír él haría lo que le pidiese, y ella era consciente de ello (más de una vez había aprovechado esa ventaja).- Hacía tiempo que no nos peleábamos. - comentó con una sonrisa, como si fuese una gran experiencia el ver quien era más cabezota de los dos (la verdad es que la cosa estaba difícil).  
- Tienes toda la razón. Claro que no preferiría volver al principio.- afirmó Kakashi mientras pedía otra botella de sake.  
- Tampoco nos peleábamos tanto, simplemente te odiaba.- Kakashi la miró fijamente.  
- ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso tan tranquilamente?- preguntó incrédulo.  
- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.  
- Claro, es que a ti te gustaba 'Iruka-sensei'. Me tenías manía.- concluyó infantilmente. A la chica no se le pudo escapar una risa. Tenía toda la razón, estaba loca por Iruka y a él no le aguantaba. "Como cambian las cosas", pensaba con la mirada perdida en su vaso de sake, ahora vacío.  
Lo recordaba todo perfectamente (aunque a causa del sake, seguramente mañana no recordaría mucho), le había tocado con Kakashi (su sensei). Junto con Yuki y Eiji (sus dos compañeros), ella era la única chica. Desde el principio ese chaval con el pelo blanco no le había caído bien, siempre de graciosillo y un total y completo despistado, y por supuesto impuntual. Por eso pensar que ese chico fuese mejor que él no lo concebía (aunque con el tiempo se diese cuenta que era hombre de admiración).

Siempre tenían peleas sobre cualquier cosa.  
- ¿Cómo pretendes llevar esa katana? Pero si es más grande que tu!.  
A lo que totalmente herida ella le contestaba, que sería la mejor con la katana y que se lo demostraría. Todo hubiese acabado bien si ella no hubiese salido corriendo gritando un 'Iruka-sensei', dejando a Kakashi con la palabra en la boca.  
Aún a Anna le avergonzaba recordar esas situaciones, como una chiquilla enamorada (claro que tenía 13 añitos).

- Eso me molestaba enormemente¿lo sabias?- preguntó Kakashi algo mosqueado una vez que Anna le había terminado de contar esa escena.  
- Si, la verdad es que sí - afirmó enérgicamente, mientras tomaba otro sorbo.- Por eso lo hacía, recuerda que te odiaba.  
- Ya ya, no hace falta que me lo repitas- dijo cabizbajo el jounin. A Anna le había parecido tan tierno, que no pudo evitar plantarle un beso (eso sí encima de la máscara) y susurrarle que ahora venía (claro que mientras iba al baño se preguntaba a sí misma como se le había ocurrido hacer algo así).

Una sonrisa, y esta si que parecía de colegiala enamorada se formó en la cara de Kakashi. Él no se había atrevido ni siquiera a cogerle la mano, por desconocer la reacción de ella. Sonriendo de nuevo se acordó de varios momentos con ella:  
- A ver, es que no me puedes llamar 'Kakashi-sensei'?  
- No  
Esa niñata repelente era más cabezota que él mismo. No había manera.

Otra sonrisa se le volvió a escapar.  
- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó con curiosidad mientras se sentaba de nuevo.  
- De nada, de nada. Puedo saber por qué me odiabas.  
La chica se quedó pensativa…  
- No era exactamente odio, era algo así como… ¿celos? Sí, tal vez.  
- ¿Celos¿de mí? - Preguntó incrédulo.  
Bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada contestó  
- Digamos que eras tan perfecto, y habías conseguido tanto que yo sentía que no podía alcanzarte, algo así…además tu no me hacías ni caso, pues…  
- Oye oye , espera - interrumpió el chico moviendo la mano. -¿cómo? Pero si sabes que eras, digamos que la preferida, siempre estaba pendiente a ti…  
- Pero para mí eso era falta de confianza, de que no creías que pudiese hacerlo sola. Además cuando ascendí a Chunin, no me hiciste ni caso, y luego cuando conseguí el grado de jounin tampoco.- afirmó un poco dolida e indignada - fui la única que lo consiguió de los tres.- terminó levantando con orgullo la barbilla.

Kakashi la miraba entre divertido y preocupado¿de verdad se había sentido así? Él lo único que intentaba era ayudarle, no agobiarle; él lo que pretendía era hacer que fuese fuerte, no hacerla sentir mal, y así se lo hizo saber.  
- Lo sé - sonrió dulcemente Anna, tras la explicación tan tierna de él.- eso lo se ahora, no tardé en saberlo. Desde aquella misión lo he sabido perfectamente.  
- Aquella misión , eh? - sonrió Kakashi mientras dejaba la botella de sake tras haberle servido a Anna y a él mismo.

Aquella misión había sido diferente, se podría decir, pero sobretodo sorprendente.  
Nunca se hubiese esperado todo eso. Él llego al reino del sol, simplemente con la misión de evitar que los ladrones que merodeaban aquel reino , rico gracias al comercio, pudiesen conseguir su objetivo. La misión era sencilla: llegar al reino, darles una lección a esos ladrones para que no volviesen, y volver a Konoha. Para ello, él era suficiente, hubiesen mandado a un grupo de gennins, pero el necesitaba descansar y esa misión podría ser su único descanso.  
Nada más llegar encontró el hambiente tenso, sin saber el por qué se dirigió hacia el despacho del jefe acompañado de un aldeano de allí. Cuando llegó al despacho el jefe reafirmó los datos que ya disponía (que eran simples ladrones y que se produciría el altercado pronto). Sin más preámbulos le acompañaron a su habitación.

Decidió tumbarse tranquilo, estaría alerta, pero relajado. Necesitaba descansar y solo esperaba que los ladrones llegasen pronto, para acabar con ellos también pronto, y por supuesto regresar a su casa PRONTO.  
Había llegado por la mañana, seguramente pronto sería hora de comer. Oyó tocar la puerta, pensando que a lo mejor tenía el privilegio de que le llevasen la comida a la habitación, dijo un simple 'entre', claro que no pensó que esa simple palabra resultase ser la invitación para que ELLA entrase.  
- Ohayoooooo! Kakashi! - una animada Anna (en ese momento con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y con las puntas rojas) asomó la cabeza por la puerta.  
- Tú-haces-aquí-qué! - intentó decir Kakashi, aunque la conmoción le podía.  
- Háblame en mi idoma Kakashi-kun.- viendo la cara que aún tenía su sensei, decidió explicarse.- Yo no tengo la culpa de estar aquí - comentó mientras paseaba tranquilamente por la habitación- el Sandaime me ha mandado, seguramente pensará que tu solo no podrás con todo y que necesitas mi ayuda- concluyó triunfante (consciente de que lo que acababa de soltar no se lo creía ni ella).  
- ¿Ayuda? Pero si solo serás un estorbo.- tras ver sus ojos, se arrepintió de lo dicho. Sabía que se había pasado- es decir, no quería decir eso, lo siento, Anna…  
- Da igual.- dijo dándole la espalda- me han dicho que te avise que dentro de una hora la comida estará lista. - habiendo dicho esto se acercó a la puerta, encontrándose con Kakashi ya allí e impidiéndole el paso.  
- Lo siento - repitió.  
- No te preocupes, ahora quítate por favor- lentamente se apartó y la dejó marchar.

- Fuiste un borde! - ¿Qué? Pero tu eras muy creida! - Solo fue una broma! - ¿Una broma? - Si! Una broma!  
- Disculpen.  
- ¿Qué!  
- Vamos a cerrar. - contestó un poco cohibido el encargado del bar.

Habían estado centrados hablando (y después discutiendo) que no se habían dado cuenta de que el local estaba vacío ya.  
- Oh, lo siento. - dijo Anna con una sonrisa encantadora.

Kakashi pagó (esta vez no hubo pelea) y salieron a la puerta. El aire frío y húmedo les golpeó la cara, seguramente mientras habían estado dentro habría estado lloviendo.  
- ¿Y bien¿qué hacemos?- dijo Kakashi volviéndose hacia la chica. Ésta estaba rodeándose con sus brazos, la temperatura había bajado y ella no iba muy abrigada. - ¿ A dónde quieres ir ahora? - le preguntó cariñosamente Kakashi mientras le pasaba el brazo distraídamente por los hombros. La chica al sentir su calor no pudo evitar un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Aprovechando la oportunidad se acomodó en ese abrazo.  
- Bueno… y si… ¿nos vamos a otro local? - propuso contenta y con los colores subidos gracias al sake consumido. Con un asentimiento se dirigieron a otro bar abierto a esas horas (nada decentes ya).

Tras pasear un rato consiguieron encontrar un pequeño pub todavía abierto y con pocos clientes, por lo que parecía muy tranquilo. Tras pedir de nuevo, la chica sacó otra vez el tema.  
- Pues tu dirás lo que quieras pero aquella misión fue genial.  
- Yo no he dicho lo contrario. Pese a como empezó y se complicó, tuvo un gran final.  
- Aquí tienen su sake.  
- Gracias.  
El silencio se produjo, pero no fue un silencio incómodo; fue un silencio compartido, en el que los dos se encontraban bien.  
- Si no te hubiese dicho eso, las cosas habrían cambiado.  
El susurro de Kakashi indicaba que más bien se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo.  
- No sé por qué le das vueltas a eso ahora. Además, ya sabes lo cabezota que soy, lo hubiese hecho igual.  
- Pero…  
- No hay peros - cortó Anna cogiéndole la mano al jounin - todo salió bien. A pesar de que podría haber tenido un mal final.

* * *

Hola! Tenía que cortar aquí, lo siento, en el siguiente capítulo ya se cuenta la misión.  
Bueno¿qué os parece? Este es más largo, y el siguiente también lo será. Creo que quedan 3 capítulos o así. En fin…repito: Kakashi y los personajes del manga/anime NARUTO es de MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sempai. (Anna y la historia es mía)  
Por cierto! En cuanto pueda voy a subir unos dibujos que he hecho de la historia¿vale?  
En fin, nada más que comentar! Que me dejéis reviews, que quiero saber vuestras opiniones! Ah! Y gracias a : Hikari Hye, leeloo-chan, midory. Gracias por dejarme un rr! De verdad muchas gracias! 

Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento llegar tarde, pero…**

Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma.

Anna miraba con el ceño fruncido la puerta.

- ¿No piensas salir?

Estuvo tentada a decir un simple y contundente 'No', pero el camarero suspiraba impaciente detrás suya esperando (con fregona en mano) a que saliese del bar.  
¿Cómo podía hacer tanto frío! Notaba el aire helado que entraba por la puerta que Kakashi mantenía abierta a la espera de que ella saliese. Estaba amaneciendo y aunque la humedad iba desapareciendo (pues no llovía desde hace horas) el comienzo del día siempre traía consigo mucho frío. Miró a Kakashi enfadada (como si él tuviese la culpa) y cruzó la puerta rápidamente y con los ojos cerrados (como si eso evitase que se le erizase la piel debido a la corriente).

Kakashi levantó una ceja con ironía, pero Anna le lanzó una mirada que vino a decir un "ni-se-te-ocurra-decir-nada".

Él debía admitir que la chica que aunque elegante, no iba lo suficientemente abrigada. Iba preciosa por supuesto, además de que el atuendo que llevaba tenía un significado especial y traía lejanos recuerdos. Cuando la chica había bajado, se había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta. Después pensaría que había quedado muy grosero quedarse embobado así, pero en ese momento no pudo coordinar nada. Tenía una gracia natural, que llevase lo que llevase estaría perfecta; pero aún así, no pudo evitar asombrarse. La chica había subido las escaleras rápidamente cuando él bajó, diciéndole que no tardaría (que iluso habría sido si se hubiese creído eso: una hora de reloj, fueron sus 'solo 10 minutos').

Anna, a pesar de haberse tirado la noche (por no decir desde que regresó de la reunión) decidiendo qué ponerse, le entró una crisis nerviosa cuando iba subiendo el segundo peldaño (qué no acabaría hasta que los labios estuviesen perfectamente pintados). Sacó rápidamente los conjuntos preparados que tenía en el armario, los hubiese dejado en la cama (donde estaban en un principio) pero Kakashi se había cambiado en su cuarto, y entonces habría pensado que era una loca de la ropa, y además (y detalle más importante) que estaba tan obsesionada con él que había preparado todo con el más mínimo detalle ( y el "jamás debe pensar eso!" rondó su cabeza mientras aprovechando que iba a por una toalla para él, guardó todo de nuevo en el armario). Miro frustrada toda la ropa (que ahora) estaba encima de la cama.

Bien, el vestido rojo era perfecto, claro que también demasiado provocativo, y ella no buscaba eso (una sonrisa malvada se le formó, pero la borró rápidamente), tal vez pantalón sería lo mejor, pero demasiado formal…

Tras cada posibilidad miraba el reloj, y se daba cuenta, con estrés, que habían pasado cinco minutos más. Viendo que así no acabaría nunca, escogió lo que había pensado desde el principio. Un precioso kimono negro (a conjunto con su pelo, claro).

Se sentó en la cama (encima de unas cuantas prendas) y cogió delicadamente el kimono. Sonrió con tristeza y pasó lentamente la yema de los dedos por los bordados, suspiró. Aún dudosa y pensando si él lo reconocería, se sacó la camiseta rápidamente y tras lanzarla a un lado (exactamente encima de la lámpara) se quitó los vaqueros, evitando caerse. "Bien!", susurró: vestido, perfecto, un poco más justo la verdad "ay los años" suspiró con la cabeza gacha¡pero no había tiempo para lamentarse¡tenía una cita con Kakashi! Rápidamente, saltando por encima de unos cuantos zapatos, llegó al baño de su cuarto. Sonrió complacida a los pocos minutos, "soy una máquina maquillándome" , se dijo a su reflejo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Bien, ahora solo faltaba el pelo…La verdad es que no tenía muchas opciones, o se lo dejaba suelto o…se lo dejaba suelto. Una vez cepillado, se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras, con los zapatos en la mano. Se aclaró la garganta, se colocó el pelo (aunque no hiciese falta), desarrugó arrugas invisibles del vestido, y por último bajo digna y elegantemente las escaleras (interiormente se alegró de no llevar los zapatos puesto dentro de la casa: posiblemente hubiese llegado al último escalón demasiado rápido).

Sonrió. No podía evitar hacerlo, la cara de él era demasiado cómica. Embobado totalmente (y tras el repaso 'sutil') consiguió articular una incompleta frase, algo así como "guapa". Eso era más que suficiente.

El problema, como ahora era consciente Anna en plena madrugada, era que la tela del kimono no era precisamente muy gruesa, y con las prisas no había cogido nada más. Debía haber supuesto qué, aunque estuviesen en verano, el frío tras una tormenta no se iba fácilmente. No lo esperaba, al igual que la otra vez, que el fuerte brazo de Kakashi le rodease, lo que si esperaba a continuación del gesto, era el escalofrío que recorrería toda su espalda y que rogaba que él no se diese cuenta. - Si tuve la culpa.  
Esa frase sorprendió a Anna (pudo notar como tensaba más el abrazo) pero no lo suficiente para no saber a que se refería. Había conseguido cambiar de tema en el bar, pero pese a no seguir hablando de ello, él si que había seguido dándole vueltas en su cabeza. La chica elevó la cabeza (tenía que hacerlo para poder mirarle a la cara, debido a su diferencia de altura), y casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente, volviendo una y otra vez a aquel día y martirizándose por algo, que según ella no tiene ninguna culpa; pero evidentemente él no opinaba lo mismo. Lo único que se le ocurrió a ella fue acercarse más a él y rodear su cintura.  
- No lo fue.- un susurro, solo fue eso. Pero es que no sabía como explicarle que ella no lo consideraba el culpable, lo había intentado, pero no lo conseguía, y se temía que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Todo fue un accidente, no tuvo nada que ver su comentario.

- - - x - - -

Anna estaba enfadada, había bajado dando zapatazos por las escaleras, las palabras 'eres un estorbo' resonaban en su cabeza. Sabía que Kakashi estaba arrepentido, que le había salido la frase sin querer, que no lo pensaba y que era un berrinche absurdo e infantil lo que sentía… pero su genio y orgullo no permitía que el enfado se fuese tan pronto. Era cierto, era (y es) muy cabezota. Y las opiniones de Kakashi siempre, pese no reconocerlo o no quererlo hacer, le afectaban demasiado.

Salió a despejarse por las calles, comprobó que estaba todo lleno de puesto, con una gran variedad de productos, cada cual más caro y exquisito, y entendió porque era un reclamo para los ladrones. Pero algo fallaba, la gente estaba demasiado alterada, vale que unos ladronzuelos podría causar mucho jaleo y pérdidas, pero no era para tanto. Se dijo que, tal vez, al no ser ninjas sentían esa intranquilidad. El caso es que era una misión fácil y que se irían prontito a casa, aunque ella desease todo lo contrario. Hasta entonces para ella las misiones habían sido demasiado aburridas, y esta tenía pinta de ser una más de la lista. Pero de repente una duda le asaltó, si era tan fácil ¿para qué le habían llamado a ella?

Un segundo después le estaba doblando el brazo a un hombre.

- Gomen! - rogó totalmente avergonzada. El hombre, un sirviente de la casa del jefe, donde se alojaba, había ido a buscarla, y para llamar su atención le había puesto la mano en el hombre. Grave error. Tensa como estaba ella, sin pensárselo dos veces, le había sujetado la muñeca mientras le torcía el brazo para inmovilizarlo. A veces llegaba a pensar que era un poco salvaje.  
- L-la comida está lista Anna-sama- dijo un poco acobardado y frotándose la muñeca el sirviente. - H-hai- Anna no se lo podía creer¿que pensaría ahora ese hombre?

En la mesa ya estaba Kakashi¿qué más daba? Podría haberse sentado a su lado, como compañeros, como si ya hubiese olvidado esa infantil rabieta, haberse comportado como una personal lógica…pero no, no lo era. Escogió el asiento más alejado posible… le miro de soslayo, y vio como Kakashi habría los ojos y suspiraba incrédulo. Pero a ella le daba igual, estaba enfadada y punto. Y así estaría las siguientes horas: se levantó la primera de la mesa, y disculpándose, y evidentemente sin darle tiempo a Kakashi de decir nada ni de seguirla, se fue.

Estuvo dando vueltas hasta que anocheció y la luces se fueron encendiendo, y hubiera seguido así, si no hubiese escuchado la alerta y no hubiese visto a la gente agitada, yendo de un sitio a otro, desorientados y alarmados. Ella por su parte lo que hizo fue salir corriendo, estaba enfadada con Kakashi, pero eso no era motivo para estropear la misión. Era una profesional.

Llego rápidamente a la puerta principal de la aldea, al parecer todos los hombres estaban ahí reunidos. Aturdida buscó a Kakashi, si solo eran unos ladrones ¿por qué estaban todos los hombres de la aldea dispuestos a luchar? Con angustia se infiltró entre la multitud buscando al jounin, él la encontró primero.

- Anna-chan! - llegó acelerado hasta ella. -¿Dónde estabas?- sin esperar respuesta siguió hablando- Hay un problema.- Sabía que no hacía falta decir eso, la cara de la chica demostraba su turbación.  
- ¿Qué pasa¿por qué están todos preparados para luchar? - estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, no le gustaba nada que las cosas cambiasen en el último momento, era muy meticulosa en las misiones, y las variaciones de última hora en éstas la agobiaban.  
- La misión sube de rango.- con un gesto evitó que ella hablase- Rápido, guía a todas las mujeres y niños, llévalos a la montaña, tienen un refugio, parecido al de Konoha para las evacuaciones.  
- Pero…  
- No hay tiempo, resumidamente: no son ladrones, son ninjas, no buscan robar, quieren el país…date prisa, y quédate allí.  
Estaba conmocionada por el cambio, y molesta por el 'quédate allí.  
- No pienso quedarme allí sola, sin hacer nada. Kakashi pestañeó aturdido¿ahora se ponía a contradecirle? Pero la palabra 'sola' había retumbado en sus oídos; tal vez fuera mejor que volviese, así la tendría al lado.  
- Esta bien.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Que vale, que vuelvas después.  
Anna le miró con recelo, qué quería… Pero su cabezonería salió a flote, y mientras salía corriendo gritó un 'será mejor que me quede allí, aquí sería un estorbo'.

No sabía exactamente si se había salido con la suya¿había tenido Kakashi ese cambio de opinión para conseguir al final lo que quería? Bastante mosqueada, siguió corriendo y llamando a las mujeres y niños que veía…

Mientras, Kakashi no salía de su asombro. "Realmente, esta chica es ton..."  
- Kakashi-sama¡Parece que ya vienen! - Bien, tenemos toda la entrada bloqueada. No pasará nada.

La chica llegó a la entrada de la guarida, todas las mujeres, niños y ancianos estaban ya allí. Tras una última ronda, por si quedaba alguien en algún sitio, abrió la puerta y indicó a todos que entraran, una niña pequeña le agarró del vestido:  
- Nee, no entras one-san?  
Dulcemente le contestó que no, que la defendería a ella y a los demás si pasaba algo.  
- Pero tranquila, no llegarán aquí.  
- Si quiere, puedo quedarme con usted. - Anna se dio la vuelta, una joven no había entrado. - Yo, yo puedo acompañarla si se tiene que quedar aquí…- terminó la frase agachando la cabeza.

Anna dudó un momento, pero recordó que Kakashi estaba en la entrada, aunque fuesen ninjas él podría con todos, una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo se perfiló en sus labios.

- Está bien! Me harás compañía,- concedió mientras se despedía de la niña y ordenaba a una señora de dentro que cerrasen la puerta y no la abriesen en ningún concepto, pese a que oyesen voces (recapacitó un poco, y pensó que la estaba asustando innecesariamente) y añadió que simplemente era el protocolo de actuación y que no se preocupase - total, no llegarán aquí. - concluyó sonriendo y mirando hacia el final de la calle, como si desde ahí pudiese ver a su sensei.

--

- Kakashi-sama! - un joven llegó agotado - he-hemos descubierto algo. Venga a la puerta, onegai. No hizo falta más ruegos, salió corriendo. Se encontró a un señor gravemente herido.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- exigió saber.  
- Llegó así, él…  
- Es l… -susurró el hombre. Kakashi se esforzó por entenderle, tenía graves heridas, resultado de técnicas jutsus.- repita, por favor.- pidió el jounin.  
- Es él, To… - la tos cortó el nombre y evidenció su grave estado de salud.- Touma, es él… es un trai…

No pudo decir más, pero era evidente que palabra era la incompleta: 'traidor'  
- ¿Quién es Touma?- ordenó saber - Era, no puede ser… era el único ninja de aquí…  
La mirada de Kakashi se enfrió - ¿qué más?- exigió.  
- Bueno, él…él…- el joven estaba conmocionado, pero Kakashi no guardaba el tacto para estas ocasiones precisamente, así que volvió a preguntar, esta vez más bruscamente, qué más sabía; el muchacho se sobresaltó, pero al final habló…- él fue el encargado de la seguridad, pero lo desterraron había intentado hacerse con el po…

No seguía escuchando. No le hacía falta saber más, todo quedaba claro y una sola cosa voló a la mente de Kakashi "¡Anna!".  
Dispuesto a salir corriendo hacia allí, su intención fue interrumpida cuando una explosión destruyó la puerta principal. No podía irse, ahora que sabía que el organizador de todo era un ninja, comprendía lo complejo de la situación, y que sus subordinados también serían difíciles de vencer. Lo que más temía era el despliegue, si se había atrevido a asaltar la aldea, debía estar muy seguro de poder ganar.

_Solo podía pensar en Anna, pero lo que no sabía era que a partir de ese momento no habría otra cosa que le rondase la mente más que Ella._

_-- _

Se alegraba de tener a esa chica al lado, Yume. Debía admitir que sin ella se habría aburrido mortalmente. Se inquietó cuando escuchó el ruido de una explosión, pero solo supuso que los ladrones vendrían equipados con armas, no que ese estruendo perteneciese a una técnica.

Todo hubiese salido bien, todo hubiese acabado perfectamente si no hubiese escuchado ese ruido. Había alguien, al otro lado del muro había alguien, lo sentía. - Escóndete.  
- ¿Qué? - susurró la chica, empleando el mismo tono que Anna.  
- Vete. Escóndete Yume ¡rápido!.- La chica se levantó , pero la mano de Anna, la detuvo - escucha, si me pasase algo, corre, corre y busca a Kakashi¿vale?- la muchacha abrió los ojos asustada- n-no te pasará nada¿verdad?- parecía totalmente aterrorizada.

Anna se dio cuenta que asustada no podría ayudar, así que mostró su sonrisa más confiada y de suficiencia. - Por supuesto que no. ¿lo dudas?. - sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. - Y ahora ¡vete!  
- Ki o tsukete - Hai!

La chica asintió algo más animada y salió hacia el final de la calle, desde ahí vería todo, "buena chica" pensó.

Pero ahora la duda estaba en por qué notaba poder ninja… lo sentía… Además, por qué iban a entrar por ahí, acaso…¿podrían saber que ahí estaba el refugio? "Entonces…" la bombilla se encendió: "un traidor" pensó algo asustada. Si era alguien de la aldea, podría intentar sacar a las mujeres y niños, y cogerlos de rehén.

Ja! Claro que ellos no sabían que una gran kunnoichi estaba allí…Sabía controlar su chakra, posiblemente el ninja no se habría dado cuenta de su poder…pero si que sabía que estaba allí, y tenía que hacer algo para que siguiesen creyendo que ella no era consciente de los futuros intrusos.

"Esto se pone interesante…" solo pudo pensar eso cuando vio a al menos 20 hombres delante suya, cuando el polvo de la explosión se había dispersado.

La situación parecía totalmente ventajosa para los intrusos, 21 tipos (contados rápidamente por ella) contra aparentemente dos chicas indefensas. Pero al parecer no eran ninjas, se había equivocado, no podían serlo, no notaba ningún poder, iban armados como tal pero,…quizá el cabecilla había intentado enseñarles, pero no lo habría conseguido… "No me estraña" pensaba Anna mirando con una ceja levantada a los hombres que tenía en frente (si es que se les podía llamar hombres): tenían la apariencia de monos "pero no tan listos" pensó divertida, y no pudo evitar una risa.

- ¿Te hace gracia la situación? - ¿sería ese el jefe? No, no notaba el poder. Viendo que la chica aún sonreía se acercó agresivamente a ellas.- Tu y tu amiguita deberíais estar también en el refugio. ¿ O es que sois las héroes?  
- Se dice heroínas- corrigió repelentemente Yume. Cosa que no hizo más que enfadarle.  
- ¿Te crees muy lista¿eh?- se acercó a la chica de forma muy peligrosa pero…  
- Para Tatsuha. - el hombre que habló miró confundido a Yume.- Simplemente serán rehenes. Solo vigílala y tu, a la otra. No le hagáis daño. Vosotros venid tenemos que llegar al refugio.  
- Hai!

Bien, bien, así que ése era el jefe. Debía admitir qué tenía poder, pero si no lo estaba ocultando (que era lo más probable) no habría problema con él. Un poco extrañada por la reacción del jefe respecto a Yume le hubiese dado que pensar pero…

Notó como el otro hombre se acercaba. Nada más de ver esa forma de andar hacia ella le repugnaba.

Fue arrastrada a la fuerza a la callejuela que había al lado, el tal Tatsuha arrastró a la otra chica.  
- Vaya, vaya¿no me dices nada?- preguntó asquerosamente Tatsuha a Yume.  
- Podría decirte que le das asco, pero claro, para que desperdiciar palabras…- comentó como quien oye llover Anna. Enfadado el aludido se dio la vuelta.  
- No estoy hablando contigo.  
- Je, menos mal, lo que me faltaba para acabar el día…

Por la vena de su cabeza, Anna comprobó que al parecer sus impertinencias surtían efecto.

- ¡Tu¡Vigila a esta! - el otro ni siquiera se molestó en contradecirle.  
- Bien…- mientras se acercaba se relamía los labios. Anna estaba segura que su delicado estómago no aguantaría verle la cara desde más cerca. Por lo general todos a los que había visto, esos intentos de ninjas, eran desagrables, pero éste conseguía el oscar.

Llegó hasta ella y sin un ápice de delicadeza, la cogió del pelo y la tiró al suelo. Le sujetó las manos, para inmovilizarla…

- Sabes…me gustas, tal vez debería quedarme contigo¿qué te parecería que nos casásemos?

Detrás se oyó una risotada estúpida procedente del otro 'ninja'.

Anna sonrió falsamente, y con una voz fría contestó:

- Se me ocurren mejores maneras de echar mi vida a perder …

Una risa desagradable surgió de los desagradables labios del hombre junto a un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula de la chica.  
La rojo sangre rodó por el labio.

Anna, pensando que ya era suficiente ejecutó el plan, los otros estaría ocupados intentando abrir el refugio (solo intentándolo, había puesto sellos de protección, y ella era de las mejores…) y tal vez viniesen algunos a preguntarles a ellas como se abría, así que tenía que hacerlo.  
Era el momento.  
Dos segundos después, un grito se oyó, Tatsuha se dio la vuelta y vio a su compañero con un cuchillo en el cuello, asustado miró a la chica dispuesta a matarla, pero entonces haciendo eso, Anna se escaparía. Así, pensando que era la única opción, clavó el cuchillo en el corazón de Anna. La sangre lo nubló todo.

Todo habría salido bien para el hombre, si Anna no se hubiese desvanecido con un 'plop' y al darse la vuelta, antes de que una afilada katana le atravesase, la hubiese visto delante suya con una mirada de genuina satisfacción.

Qué sencillo había sido… un bunshin con su aspecto, y ella trasformada en Yume. "¡Esto está chupado!" se dijo feliz. Se giró hacia el final del callejón, y vio que la verdadera Yume asomaba la cara con una tímida sonrisa. La morena se la devolvió junto a otro guiño y se dispuso a continuar con el plan.

--

Estaba nervioso, MUY nervioso. Llegaban un buen rato peleando y nadie había visto al traidor Touma. Quería, necesitaba pensar que estaba esperando el momento para salir de donde estuviese. Pero no conseguía engañarse, estaba seguro de que habría entrado por otro lado, y no tenía duda de que habría sido cerca del refugio. Habría salido varias veces a su ayuda pero no podía, había un gran despliegue, y aunque era intentos de ninjas eran un gran número, y sabían manejar lo suficiente los shurikens y kunais, como para acabar con todos los aldeanos. Lo único que podía consolarle era suponer que Anna estaba dentro de la guarida y que había puesto sellos por todos lados, y ella era muy buena en eso. Pero ni él mismo estaba seguro de sus pensamientos.

--

Como había supuesto, unos cuantos hombres (cinco pudo contar hábilmente) muy mosqueados llegaron a su encuentro.

- Tatsuha! Touma-sama dijo que no las matases!

El hombre que habló reprimió un escalofrío al encontrarse a las jóvenes de antes atrozmente muertas: una con un kunai en la yugular y la otra con una katana atravesándola, que aún Tatsuha mantenía sujeta.

- Yo no quiero saber nada… pero el jefe las quería para torturarlas y así conseguir saber como se entraba al refugio - comentó asustado otro frotándose nerviosamente las manos. Claro que paró de hacerlo y palideció cuando vio como Tatsuha sacaba cruelmente la katana del cuerpo inerte de la chica con una sádica sonrisa.  
- Nee, Tatsuha¿estás bien, n-no te preocupes…diremos que empezaron a molestar.

Pero su nerviosismo aumentó cuando un segundo después su supuesto compañero estaba detrás suya, y con un susurrado 'estoy perfectamente' le clavó la katana. Los otros cuatro hombres lo miraron horrorizados, e instintivamente dirigieron la mirada al otro hombre que estaba con Tatsuha, y le encontraron, pero muerto y ocupando el lugar de la chica que antes yacía allí, y al lado, ni más ni menos, que Tatsuha.

Anna, harta de estar trasformada en ese 'hombre', volvió a su forma.

Pese a parecer mentira por los hechos, no le gustaba matar. Pero para librarse de los dos primeros lo tenía que hacer, y este último también era necesario: había conseguido asustar a los otros cuatro (pero era el más joven, lo sentía de verdad). Como propósito de buena acción dejaría vivir a los otros, una técnica de atado, y se los quitaría del medio. Estuvo tentada a cambiar de opinión, cuando vio que los cuatro hombres se abalanzaban sobre ella con kunai en mano. Pero se mantuvo generosa y el hecho de que intentasen matarla no cambio su estado de ánimo.

Fue andando tranquilamente hacía el refugio después de darle un último vistazo a los hombres que permanecían en el suelo inmóviles. Nerviosa miro hacía la calle siguiente, Yume la seguía desde el final de la calle paralela, siempre bien escondida.

"Bueeeeeno, ahora quedan…etto…catorce!" pensaba feliz, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. La katana, ahora limpia, estaba en su espalda. Pero lentamente bajó los brazos, ahora se sentía mal por aquellos hombres. "Es mi deber" con este pensamiento su mirada se endureció. Pero ahora tenía otro pequeño problema: matar o por lo menos reducir a catorce hombres. Debería planear otro engaño.

- Soubi!  
Así que así se llamaba al que había matado. "Perfecto.  
- ¿Ya sabes cómo se entra¿Y los demás¿Qué te pasa? - acabó preguntando el mismo, viendo que su compañero llegaba jadeando.  
- Se acercan, saben que estamos aquí…  
Todos empezaron a murmurar nerviosos. "¿Todos¿Cuántos habían? Cinco, ocho"  
- Un momento! - Soubi se giró, y se encontró un joven entrecerrando los ojos.- tu…tu no eres Soubi!  
Un nudo se hizo en la garganta del aludido, y los demás presentes se giraron a comprobar lo que afirmaban de él.  
- Él él…- continuaba un poco nervioso, viendo que todos estaban pendientes a él.- él tiene un lunar en la barbilla - terminó bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose.  
"Oh.." es lo único que pudo pensar. "En fin, ya que más da…" con esto Anna volvió a su figura, y tras colocarse el pelo, saludó alegremente - Ohayooo! - sabía que lo único que conseguía con eso era enfurecerles más. Decidió tomárselo en serio y no confiarse, por eso su mirada se volvió tan fría como un témpano de hielo.  
- Adelante…- susurró junto a una pequeña sonrisa. No hacía falta ese aliciente, todos estaban preparados.  
- Kage bunshin no jutsu! - no necesitaría nada más para ellos. Cuatro copias idénticas de Anna se colocaron a su lado. Por fin los hombres se dieron cuenta de que era una ninja, y por lo visto fuerte. Todos se abalanzaron a la vez. No recurrió a los kunais ni a la katana que todavía permanecía intacta en su espalda, solo los dejaba inconscientes… - Uno, otros dos, cinco…- iba contando distraídamente. - Bien,- sonrió- solo quedáis vosotros.

Se acercó lenta y peligrosamente a ellos, cinco hombres estaban intentando parecer serenos pegados a la pared, donde se entraba al refugio. Solo parecerlo, ya que el temblor de sus piernas y manos con las que sujetaban las armas, desmentía su intento.

Las copias ya habían desaparecido… solo tenía que inmovilizarlos, así que sacó cinco shurikens dispuesta a usarlos y dañar un músculo concreto de la pierna para que no pudiesen moverse, pero no pudo llevarlo a cabo: un kunai le traspasó por la espalda.

- ¿Qué…? No podía hablar¿qué había fallado? De repente abrió los ojos, el jefe. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta¿no los había contado…? No…  
Notaba la sangre derramarse y descender por toda su espalda, había caído de rodillas y al apoyarse un shuriken se había incrustado en la palma de su mano derecha.

- Vaya, vaya, un nija de Konoha aquí…  
Touma se encontraba agachado frente a ella. Al parecer se había fijado en el tatuaje de la chica, un pequeño símbolo de Konoha.  
- Lastima que estuvieses tan emocionada acabando con mis hombres que no te diste cuenta de que faltaba el más importante. Anna le lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio, y disimuladamente dirigió su mano hacía la espalda pero, su katana no estaba allí.  
- ¿Buscas esto? - uno de los cinco hombres la sostenía sonriendo cruelmente.  
- En fin, terminemos con esto…levántate…- Bajó la mirada airada comprobando que la chica no se movía…- le-van-ta-te! - no esperó un movimiento, la cogió de la larga melena.- buena chica…  
- Ahora diles que abran- estaban frente a la puerta de hierro del refugio…- ordénaselo!  
Anna no pensaba hacerlo, moriría antes…él. Desde adentro se escuchaban gritos, todos estarían nerviosos, una dulce y aguda voz resonaba junto a un llanto 'one-san onee-san.  
Anna sonrío. En fin, si pensaban que iban a poder con ella estaban muy equivocados. Se dio cuenta que tenía que actuar rápido, todo empezaba a nublarse, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Y vio sangre, pero esta vez del 'gran Touma-sama'. La chica no se había quitado el shuriken de la mano, y con un ágil gesto lo había clavado en el muslo de él, tal como tenía pensado hacer con los otros. Hábilmente se separó de él. El hombre estaba tendido en el suelo, intentado sin éxito impedir que la sangre siguiese saliendo.  
Anna se dio la vuelta, se encontró a los cinco hombres de antes atemorizados. Su mirada no indicaba nada bueno. Nunca había sentido tanta rabia, estaba enfadada con ella misma¿como no había conseguido notar al ninja? Estaba tan segura de si misma que no se había percatado…pero lo pasado pasado es… todo terminaría bien al final.

--

- Ka-kakashi… El aludido se dio la vuelta.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Anna! Anna-chan está…! - Kakashi salió corriendo en cuanto había escuchado el nombre de 'Anna', no sabía que le había pasado, pero como estuviese… "_NO! No puede ser!_"

--

Los cinco hombres no lo dudaron, salieron corriendo en la otra dirección, pero Anna no estaba dispuesta a dejarles, miró hacia su derecha, al salir huyendo había tirado su katana. Lentamente la cogió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba delante de ellos.  
Los hombres gritaron asustados, esa chica que habían creído indefensa los iba a matar.  
Pero todo se volvió negro, la fuerza de la mano le falló, y la katana cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido metálico, ella también cayó al suelo pesadamente. Lo último que vio fue… _"Kakashi…"_

_-- _

Qué bien se sentía, estaba tumbada, sobre algo muy blandito. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba blanco, totalmente reluciente. - ¿Es…el cielo?  
- Muchas han dicho eso cuando han despertado a mi lado.  
Un momento, esa voz irónica…  
Anna se incorporó de golpe y…lamentó haberlo hecho. Notó como la sangre volvía a escurrir por su espalda, había reabierto la herida.  
- ¿Podrías tener más cuidado, no crees?  
Anna le miró mortalmente. Allí delante de ella, sentado en la cama tenía a un Kakashi con muy mala pinta. Tenía ojeras y manchada la ropa de sangre. ¿Acaso había estado todo el rato con ella desde?  
- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Están todos bien¿Qué fue del traidor? No consiguió entrar ¿verdad? Yo- yo lo detuve ¿no? Tal vez…  
Kakashi levantó una mano delante de su cara.  
- Relájate, has salvado al país, deberías descansar después de eso…  
- ¿Salvar el… país?  
- Si, te cargaste a todos y capturaste al traidor,…- explicaba mientras le hacía un gesto para que se diese la vuelta, en la mano tenía vendas.-… seguramente luego harán una fiesta en tu honor…  
Sin escucharle siguió.  
- Espera! Yo…yo me desmayé, no acabé con ellos…entonces cómo…Tu! - dijo girándose de repente. Con el rápido movimiento, hizo que el camisón se le bajase. Un momento tenso…sobretodo para Kakashi que se llevó un manotazo de la chica impidiendo que mirase.  
- Emm, bueno,…- se aclaró la garganta y siguió limpiándole la herida-… es cierto que fui a por ti, estaba…preocupado. Pensé lo peor. Pero cuando llegué ya te habías hecho cargo de todo, solo te faltaron unos cuantos que salieron huyendo, pero que luego fueron capturados y…digamos que de una manera un poco ruda. Pero lo peor fue cuando te vi…- Kakashi paró lo que estaba haciendo y bajó la mirada dolida…- estabas manchada de sangre, en un principio pensé que era de los enemigos, pero entonces vi tu mano y tu espalda, tenías una grave herida, no…no sabía como todavía estabas viva, habías perdido mucha sangre…me me sentía culpable.- un suspiro dolido salió.

Hasta el momento Anna había estado escuchado con atención, pero ese reconocimiento de culpabilidad le llegó a lo más profundo del alma. Se ató la parte de atrás del pijama, y se giró lentamente. Como pensaba, Kakashi tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.  
No sabía como, pero un segundo después estaba abrazándole y él correspondiéndole.  
No quería decir nada, no quería escuchar nada, solo quería permanecer a su lado.

Retiró su cara del hombro de Kakashi, y le miró.  
La seguridad se notaba en las dos miradas que ahora estaban fijas y pendientes de la otra. Igual de segura estaba la mano de la chica que se dirigió veloz hacia la máscara, para que esa molestosa tela no se interpusiera entre ellos. Una mano la retuvo momentáneamente, pero se retiró y la chica volvió a elevarla, notó la licra en sus dedos y se dispuso a bajarla, solo dispuso. Puesto que abrieron de golpe la puerta y del susto cayó de bruces al suelo (en realidad no fue del susto de ella, si no de él, que al levantarse de golpe, Anna que estaba apoyada en él perdió el equilibrio). La chica le dirigió una mirada dolida desde el suelo. Con un suspiro se incorporó. Pero de repente todo se volvió borroso, cuando volvió a despertar y recuperar el conocimiento, aún seguía en la cama, notaba el colchón mullido, y también notaba la boca reseca. Como atendiendo a sus deseos, notó la fresca agua resbalar por su garganta, alguien le estaba dando de beber. Abrió los ojos, molesta por la luz artificial (ya no había sol). Una gota del inocuo líquido se resbaló por su barbilla, su acompañante la secó delicadamente.

- Hola…- suspiró Anna.  
- Hola - saludó Yume agachando la cabeza.  
- ¿ Cómo estas? - preguntó animada de tener nueva compañía Anna, pese a ver que la chica estaba en perfecto estado.  
- Eso debería preguntarlo yo.- fue la simple contestación de la chica.  
- Jeje, supongo… - afirmó rascándose la cabeza " mal gesto, mal gesto!" se reprendió.  
- Escapaste al final ¿no? Conseguiste, librarte de Touma-kun.  
- Ese hombre era un traidor, al parecer lo han encarcelado, me alegro y mucho.  
Una sonrisa algo tenebrosa se formó en la sonrisa de Yume.  
- Yume-chan¿estás bien?  
- Lo siento.  
Anna cerró los ojos instintivamente. Cuando los abrió, Kakashi sujetaba a la chica, y pocos segundos después un grupo de hombres armados entraban.  
- ¿Estás bien? Anna¿estás bien?  
Notaba la desesperación en la voz de Kakashi, pero ella todavía estaba demasiado conmocionada para contestar, todo había pasado tan rápido.  
- No lo entiendo… - articuló al fin.  
- Ella estaba liada con el traidor. - confirmó Kakashi con desprecio, mientras sujetaba firme la mano de la chica que aún sostenía el kunai que hubiese acabado en el pecho de Anna.  
- Demo… ella, ella te avisó de que yo estaba mal ¿no, fue ella!  
- ¿Qué? No, fue Pakkun, le envié a buscarte.  
- Entonces, como…  
- Las mujeres nos dijeron que ella estaba con usted fuera, pero no la encontramos en ningún sitio. Entonces nos dimos cuenta, ella había estado con el traidor, así que posiblemente tenía algo que ver…Cuando se lo contamos a Kakashi-sama, vino hacía aquí corriendo. Y acertó, venía a acabar lo que su amado no consiguió. - explicó atropelladamente uno de los hombres.

Kakashi asintió energéticamente.  
Un poco aturdida, Anna se levantó. - Me voy…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Que me voy de aquí, ya hemos acabado, así que me voy…

Kakashi miró a los hombres alarmado.

- Eh eh, espera¿vale?

Claro que la mirada de la chica no aceptaba réplica…  
Los hombres se llevaron a Yume, que se despidió con un 'Sayonara hime'. Nada más salir estos, unas mujeres entraron rápidamente.  
Kakashi suspiró aliviado, no se le ocurría métodos de hacer que se relajase la chica.

Las mujeres cogieron a Anna por banda, y la metieron en el baño solo dándole tiempo de soltarle un 'me las pagarás Kakashi!' al él que sonreía feliz con los brazos cruzados.

--

Todo estaba perfecto, tras el ambiente de lucha, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, no exactamente, habían montado una fiesta. La gente estaba animada y contenta. Kakashi se encontraba sentado (duchado y con ropa limpia, sin rastos de sangre) tranquilamente bebiendo en la mesa principal. De vez en cuando dirigía la vista hacía las escaleras que tenía en frente, Anna estaba tardando demasiado. Pensando en ir a buscarla y levantándose, se quedó helado al verla.

El pelo recogido en un moño alto dejando ver los mechones rojos, y el kimono que llevaba le hicieron pararse en el acto. ¿Cómo le podía quedar tan endemoniadamente bien? El kimono negro se ajustaba perfectamente a todo su cuerpo destacando, como pudo ver cuando la chica se acercó a él, sus ojos negros. En el carmín de los labios terminaba el recorrido de Kakashi (y dónde empezó su costumbre).

Un 'estas preciosa' suspirado más que susurrado fue el recibimiento.  
Por fin la chica estaba al corriente de todo lo organizado, era en agradecimiento. Claro que lo supo cuando un hombre rechoncho y de cara amable pidió un brindis por 'la valiente Anna'. Las palabras 'sayonara hime' volvieron a su mente e hicieron que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda. Kakashi apoyó la mano en el hombro de la chica y también brindó en su honor. Al final de la noche, se alegró con toda su alma de no haber vuelto a Konoha. Sobretodo cuando Kakashi la besó en la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Es muy tarde ya…  
- Veeeeeenga Kakashi-kun no seas aguafiestas…  
- Eso, eso! - exclamaron unas chicas alrededor.  
- En serio, venga Anna, estarás cansada y mañana tenemos que salir pronto, es decir, hoy, bueno dentro de unas horas… Sin más remedio que hacerle caso se despidió de la gente, que tenían aguante para rato, y se dirigieron a los cuartos. Kakashi caballerosamente (y por precaución) la acompañó a la puerta.  
El silencio apareció, y de repente la distancia entre ellos se hizo dolorosa. Pese a no ser el carácter de Kakashi, se acercó dudoso y nervioso a ella, y aprisionándola contra la pared rozó sus labios. Ahora lo que sobraba era la fastidiosa máscara.  
Sin dudas Anna la bajó ansiosa para, esta vez sí, poder notar los labios de él. Sin saber quien abrió la puerta ni como llegaron exactamente, acabaron cayendo en la cama. Cortando el beso bruscamente Kakashi se apoyó en el codo… no había dudas, no había preocupaciones, pensaba, sabía, estaba seguro de que era lo correcto, que él se merecía a alguien y que Anna, era la mujer perfecta para él. La chica correspondiendo a la fija mirada que le dirigía y leyendo y compartiendo los pensamientos, se acercó a él y le robó un beso. Se había decidido, ellos lo había decidido. Ellos, no ningún destino. Eran el uno para el otro.

Al cabo de unas horas, y tras despedirse del pueblo, llegaban a Konoha.

- - - x - - -

No hizo falta preguntarle si quería entrar, se notaba en su mirada que sí, que lo deseaba. Anna abrió la puerta como pudo mientras Kakashi no dejaba parte de su cuello sin besar. Consiguiendo abrirla por fin, tiró de él hacía el interior de la casa y tras cerrar la puerta de una patada, las ropas fueron cayendo por las escaleras, empezando por la máscara de él y el kimono de ella.

- - - X - - -

* * *

Si, es verdad. Me duelen los dedos! Estoy orgullosa de mi misma, 15 páginas! 

Hola!  
Estoy orgullosa de mí misma, 15 páginas! Peeeeeeeeero de quien estoy orgullosa también es de… vosotras! Que feliz soy, gracias por mandarme reviews! A ver, si llego a los 20…ejem ejem ( por pedir.  
De todas formas gracias a: Hikari Hye, midory e Inner-Nami. De verdad, muuuuuuuuchisisimas gracias!  
En realidad pensaba partir este capi…pero para no perder el hilo lo he puesto en uno. Decir que espero que os guste, y que disfruteis! Sin nada más que añadir, Me despido, muchos besos! Muaaaaaaaack!  
Domo arigatou!

_Kakashi y los personajes del manga/anime NARUTO es de MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sempai. Anna-chan y la historia mía._

Por: Anniky.


	4. Chapter 4

**SIENTO LLEGAR TARDE, PERO…**

Pero después de ti no hay nada

El brillante sol la deslumbraba. Hacía rato que el amanecer había llegado con ímpetu. Mentalizada de que seguramente sería muy temprano se negó abrir los ojos y se obligó a permanecer en la cama. Sin embargo, otra cosa le hizo abrir lentamente los párpados.

Acostumbrándose a la luminosidad que invadía el cuarto, y regañándose por no haber cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior, se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama. No había notado su calor, por eso se había despertado. ¿Se habría ido ya? Una pregunta que odiaba hacerse, pues así demostraba la dependencia que tenía de ese hombre. Ella no tenía nada que hacer, le habían dado unas merecidas vacaciones, pero él… podía irse en cualquier momento, porque total, "él y yo no somos nada..."

Lentamente se volvió, deseando que siguiese ahí para poder verlo dormir.

Kakashi dormía plácidamente, aunque algo incómodo, pegado al filo de la cama. Anna no pudo evitar reír, él siempre le había dicho que se movía mucho en la cama mientras dormía y que, aunque intentaba permanecer todo el rato a su lado, le era difícil mantener su integridad física si ella no paraba de girarse de un lado a otro. Se acercó más, y se inclinó más a su cara. Viendo su postura (de lado) podía suponer que seguramente se había acercado tanto al filo para darle más espacio a ella y no molestarla. - Si es que es un encanto- suspiró la chica. Aunque fuese muy vaga y le encantase dormir, no le importaba despertarse antes con tal de mirarle: ahora mismo parecía un hombre normal, sin responsabilidades, sin cargas de orgullo y sin tener que demostrar nada a nadie…simplemente era Kakashi, su Kakashi. - Lo sé, siempre lo he sido- Anna se llevó tal susto, que por poco cae hacia el otro lado de la cama, tras enredarse con la sábana. Los colores subían con facilidad por su cara¿la había escuchado¡Y se estaba haciendo el dormido! "Qué vergüenza, pensará que estoy obsesionada con él y que no hago otra cosa más que mirarlo sin cesar, cosa que es verdad, pero que él no se debe enterar! Claro que pensándolo bien tampoco es tan malo ¿no¿Y cuando me cansaré de pensar tanto!"

La voz de él fue un susurro. Seguramente se habría despertado al oír a la chica moverse. La morena tras recuperarse del susto inicial, toda vergüenza desapareció al ver que él se incorporaba un poco, con aspecto soñoliento y la sábana se bajaba hasta la cintura, revelando que estaba completamente desnudo de esta para arriba. Su energía normal regresó, y eso se notó cuando se abalanzó salvajemente hacia el jounin para robarle un beso, aprovechando que todavía no tenía la máscara. Él, conociéndola demasiado bien, no se sorprendió de su ataque y su respuesta al beso no se hizo esperar. La mano de él subió por la cintura hacia la espalda, que bien le quedaba ese camisón. Cualquiera no lo habría calificado de sexy precisamente: camisón azul con un dibujo muy infantil. Pero al llevarlo ella, hasta el pijama más recatado, le quedaría genial.

Pensando que por muy bonito que fuese, y que por muy bien que le quedase, en ese momento sobraba, se dispuso a quitárselo, ella dándose cuenta cortó el beso (también necesitaba respirar) y levantó los brazos…

Toc, Toc…

Llamaban inoportunamente a la puerta.

Quedándose en una posición no muy cómoda (brazos levantados, camisón a medio quitar y un Kakashi atacando la cintura de ella), la chica se colocó el camisón de mala manera, bajó las escaleras de mala gana, y abrió la puerta con mala leche.

- ¿Quién co-...¡Mamá! Jejjeje - con una risa típica del hombre que estaba en el piso de arriba, junto a su movimiento complementario (rascarse la cabeza) intentó salir del aprieto. Se acercó a darle un beso a su madre ( de alguna manera tenía que recompensar esa bienvenida, un par de besos y abrazos y se le quitaba el enfado). - ¡Qué guapa estas!  
- Ohayoo ¿Es qué no te acordabas de que veníamos?- dijo una no muy convencida madre, aunque le era imposible evitar sonreír cuando su niña le estaba echando piropos.

- ¿Veníais?- De repente se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba ahí también.- ¡Oh¡Hola papá!- Otro beso fue para su padre.

- Bueno, podemos entrar¿no hija?

- No! - le espetó rápida e instintivamente, pero reflexionando y pensando que era necesario, no los iba a dejar en la calle ya que quedaría eso muy mal en una hija (aunque la mirada de su madre ayudó mucho a pensar que debía hacer) rectificó de nuevo. - no! No…os quedéis ahí! Venga, entrar! Jejejeje - segunda risa en menos de cinco minutos, definitivamente todo lo malo se pegaba.

Claro que en cuanto cerró la puerta los dirigió rápidamente al salón, colocándose entre los dos y echándoles los brazos por los hombros en un cariñoso abrazo, rezando para que no se fijasen en que se había puesto blanca al ver la máscara y la camisa de Kakashi en mitad de la escalera y su kimono y sujetador unos escalones más arriba.

- ¿Habrás comprado las cosas, no?

"¿Cosas¿Qué cosas¿De qué estaba hablando?"

Viendo la cara de su hija prefirió evitar que le diese más vueltas y sufriese así, definitivamente, si no tuviese la cabeza pegada al cuerpo se la dejaría en algún lado perdida.

- Ayyy, los ingredientes para la comida, hija - Suspiró la madre, tambaleando las bolsas delante de su cara con una sonrisa que decía claramente 'qué desastre eres' con una mezcla de 'qué harías sin mí' y un poco de 'te tendrías que venir de nuevo a casa' que Anna conocía tan bien. Sobretodo la última parte, siempre habían estado muy unidos, quizá porque eran solo tres en la familia, siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Para su padre era la niña de sus ojos (a pesar de cuando Anna le preguntaba eso, él burlonamente decía que es que no tenía otra), y para su madre… para su madre lo era todo.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras su madre sacaba las cosas de las bolsas, y se pudo escuchar perfectamente el murmullo del agua caer en el baño de arriba…

- Cariño¿te has dejado la ducha abierta?

Su 'cariño' estaba pensando la manera de echar al hombre que ahora mismo se estaba duchando, aunque le había agradecido interiormente que no hubiese preguntado desde el piso de arriba que quién había llamado.

- Si sí , es que me iba a duchar.  
- Pues dúchate o cierra el grifo ¿no? - preguntó su padre. Y ella pensando que era la pregunta más obvia del mundo, subió corriendo las escaleras… Mientras recogía las pruebas de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Kakashi! Kakashi!- no podía subir más el tono de la voz o se enterarían abajo, su madre tenía el oído muy susceptible cuando quería.

Oyó a su madre decirle algo desde el piso de abajo:  
- Cariño voy a preparar la comida ¿vale? Dúchate si quieres mientras.

- Emm si¡sí mamá!

Cansada de hacer el tonto susurrando sin que él le oyese, abrió la mampara de la ducha directamente, no había tiempo para pudor, y con la paciencia que pudo reunir y con mucha delicadeza y dulzura le dijo a su amor:

- ¡Fuera!

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el chico totalmente confuso, se la veía demasiado peligrosa.

- Es sencillo: FUERA

A Kakashi, aún más confuso y preocupado que antes, no le dio tiempo de replicar pues la chica había tirado de él hacia la habitación dejando atrás la caliente ducha o por lo menos las necesarias toallas.

- Sencillo, mi padres aquí, tu fuera. ¿Está claro? - Aclaró agachándose al suelo.

- Perdona por ser tan ignorante ¿pero realmente piensas que tu madre cree que su inocente hija no ha estado con ningún tipo? - contestó con sarcasmo, mientras la veía revolver entre las sábanas y en el suelo.

Ella por su parte, ahorrándose una sonrisa desagradable por el comentario, y aún sabiendo que Kakashi tenía razón, recogió los pantalones y la camiseta de él y se los plantó sobre su pecho. Kakashi no se podía creer que lo fuese a echar en serio, pero conforme la veía buscando agresivamente sus zapatos se estaba convenciendo de que sí era capaz de hacer algo peligroso. No sabía cuanta razón tenía.

Intentando serenar a la chica, y evitar lo que fuese que pensaba hacer, empezó a argumentar para buscar una solución, aunque solo fue un intento.

- A ver Anna, he podido llegar esta maña…  
- ¡Calla¡Viene hacia arriba!

Kakashi se quedó en silencio esperando. Se oían los pasos acercándose y subiendo las escaleras. Se pararon un momento, y se reanudaron de nuevo.

Anna sin pensarlo miró a Kakashi, le tiró la máscara a la cara, abrió el balcón, y empujó a un incrédulo (y desnudo Kakashi) hacia él.

- Hija te dejaste…¿qué pasa?

La había pillado cerrando las cortinas.

- Mmm, nada nada, es que entra demasiada luz y… ¿qué es eso? - preguntó cambiando totalmente de tema y yendo hacia ella.

- ¡Ah! Es que te dejaste esta camiseta en casa, toma te la he lavado, baja a comer, venga ¿no te has duchado al final? Luego te ducharás ¿no? Bueno da igual venga, aunque cámbiate por lo menos y quítate el pijama, venga, baja ya…

Sin darle tiempo a asentir a alguna de sus afirmaciones o contestar a alguna de sus preguntas y debatir su contradicciones, en cuanto su madre hubo salido de la habitación, fue a mirar al balcón… No estaba. ¿Le perdonaría alguna vez el haberlo echado así? " Yo no lo haría…" pensó comprensiva. Oyó el timbre mientras se cambiaba, y se ponía unos vaqueros, una camiseta y su bandana, por supuesto.

Ahora, algo más tranquila bajó la escaleras, aunque el remordimiento por su egoísta comportamiento seguía. Llegó al salón. Y no se movió, aunque si que se puso pálida y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, junto con la boca.

- ¿Qué que..tu ..a-a-aquí?  
- Querida ¿no vas a saludar a Hatake-san?

El remordimiento dio paso a la histeria.

Incomprensiblemente tenía enfrente suya, sentado cómodamente en el sofá a Kakashi. Pensando que llevaba demasiado rato con la boca abierta y que su expresión no le favorecía nada. Intentó disimular, como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana. ¡Y eso que solo llevaba un par de horas despierta!

- Hola Kakashi-kun - Dijo educadamente con una inclinación, pero si disimular bien el enfado en su voz. Kakashi sonrió a su vez. Esa era su venganza. El que lo hubiese echado así le había dolido, y aún más que las madrugadoras señoras que se habían puesto en fila delante del balcón hubiesen ido corriendo a verle y empezasen a corear 'Nooo, no te pongas los pantalones!' '¡qué se los quite¡qué se los quite!'. Eso aún le dolía.

- ¿Cómo te va todo Hatake-san?

- Pues verá…

Si, venga, lo que le hacía falta, que su padre y Kakashi empezasen a mantener una conversación suegro-yerno. Pensando que eso es lo peor que podía pasar, su madre entró en acción.

- Querido¿te quieres quedar a comer?

¿'Querido'¿Por qué usaba su madre esa palabra tan despreocupadamente¿'Quedar a comer'? Si, definitivamente la situación podía empeorar. Menos mal que Kakashi diría que…

- Por supuesto, me encantaría ¿no crees Anna?

Kakashi-- 1 Anna-- 0

Se estaba tomando la venganza en serio. Eso sería un problema, porque hiciera lo que hiciese, Anna siempre saldría mal parada.

- Si, genial.

Contestó fríamente y con desprecio. Realmente no le importaba que comiese con ellos, el problema es que él estaba ofendido por haberlo echado de ese modo, y ahora estaba tomando represalias, y si a eso le sumamos que de un momento a otro sus padres empezarían a dejarla en ridículo, no tenía la perspectiva de una bonita y agradable comida.

Empezaron a preparar las cosas para la comida. Kakashi, como buen invitado, había intentado ayudar a poner la mesa, pero la madre de Anna le había empujado prácticamente hasta el salón de nuevo y había sugerido que Anna fuese a ayudarla con un '¿es que no piensas moverte¡ve y llévale algo de beber a Kakashi!', mientras Kakashi se hacía la 'buena persona' diciendo que el mismo podía, como si Anna no supuese lo que él estaba disfrutando de eso.

Resultado: Kakashi quedó como un encanto y un marido perfecto para ella, y ella… ella era la persona más horrible.  
Muy bien Anna; Kakashi-- 1000 Anna:-- -100000.

Claro que después del primer plato Anna observaba incrédula como la comida transcurría tranquila y animadamente. Todo iba bien, incluso le gustaba el ambiente que había. Su padre preguntaba con curiosidad sobre 'cosas de ninjas' y su madre miraba encantada (más que ella) como todo iba perfectamente. "Puede que Kakashi se haya rendido" pensó optimista y decidida disfrutar de lo que quedaba de almuerzo.

Anna ya no se acordaba de que hace unas horas lo único que quería es que Kakashi se fuera. Pero, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con él de nuevo, el único perturbador pensamiento que le rondaba era que quería vivir con él. Se imaginaban juntos, tal vez como sus padres: el uno por la otra.

Hubo un tiempo que así habían estado: siempre juntos, en definitiva una relación, aunque él cada cierto tiempo siempre volvía a su casa, al igual que ella. Hasta ese día echaba de menos esa situación de hacía unos meses, no le importaba que hubiese un distanciamiento si al final él o ella volvía. Pero ahora pensaba que podrían vivir juntos en serio, nada de volver a separarse, vivir como una pareja. Eso la ponía nerviosa¿buscaba una relación estable? Incluso...¿casarse?. Un escalofrío hizo que el bello se le erizase. Pero tales pensamientos fueron cortados por una frase que oyó de forma lejana.

- …si, tan inocente. Siempre contando cosas buenas y diciendo que estaba enamorada desde el principio, o si no, se ponía roja como un tomate y se escondía. Que mona.

No había escuchado toda la frase pero no le parecía que el tema de conversación fuese favorable para ella. Así que por eso el escalofrío.

- Mamá¿qué estás…

- Venga hija, no seas tímida¡de pequeña estabas loquita por él!

La cosa se estaba complicando¿qué narices estaba diciendo¿cómo sabía ella que siempre había estado enamorada de Kakashi? "No será…" Pensativa y creyendo saber a quién se referían miró a Kakashi, su cara le solucionaba las dudas: mantenía unos ojos que daban la sensación de estar agradablemente interesado, pero ella sabía muy bien que debajo de la máscara no había sonrisa. Hasta entonces había aguantado un par de asuntos nada agradables y si muy vergonzosos sobre su infancia, pero este tema se llevaba el premio a la mayor metedura de pata, a Kakashi le habría sentado muy mal.

- Mamá ya sabes que eso era cuando… - "…era pequeña", de repente una pequeña bombilla se le encendió: su momento de la revancha había llegado, Kakashi no estaría sonriendo, pero a ella si se le formó una muy maliciosa. Kakashi lo seguiría pasando mal - …es cierto, y aún me gusta… no puedo evitarlo…

Como buena actriz, puso cara de víctima del amor. Kakashi también cambió de expresión, pero no se parecía en lo más mínimo a estar enamorado. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue que su madre no se sorprendió, es más, sonreía. ¿Se lo habría creído?

- Venga, Anna, todos sabemos que a ti ahora te gusta Hatake-san. Cariño tienes que decírselo.

Silencio.

Ninguna reacción en la mesa.

Solo su madre la miraba ilusionada y su padre observaba a su hija y a su esposa aleatoriamente, y variaba de vez en cuando echando vistazos al mencionado.  
¿Había pasado esto realmente? "Mamá.. qué-has-hecho.." Podía pensar un 'trágame tierra' pero era más práctico realizarlo realmente con una técnica. La segunda opción era salir corriendo, si, esa le parecía más adecuada (la primera ensuciaría mucho la casa, y luego hay que limpiar, mientras que 'salir por patas' no tendría ningún efecto secundario). Y lo tendría que haber hecho para así haber evitado ver la cara de satisfacción de Kakashi, y la siguiente afirmación de su madre.

- Yo siempre le dije,- unas miradas irónicas se pusieron en las caras de Anna y su padre- no me miréis así, es cierto que por la edad me daba un poco de cosa pero aún así siempre le decía: mira cariño es muy buen chico, es muy guapo y muy buen ninja, y seguro que gana mucho dinero. Porque yo ya sabía que lo de Iruka-sensei fue cuando era pequeña, pero después de aquella misión que estuvisteis juntos, yo ya me dije estos, estos hacen muy buena pareja ¿a qué si querido? Si sí, yo siempre lo he creído… 'Querido', o sea su esposo, solo afirmaba con la cabeza; Anna a su vez lo que hacía era esperar, porque tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento su madre tendría que respirar y ¡parar de hablar!

O no.

Puede que no necesitase ese oxígeno…

- … así que seguro que si. En fin, la cuestión es que tu quieras a mi niña ¿a qué si querido? Porque la quieres ¿no?

Las miradas de los protectores padres se dirigieron al jounin. Anna disimuladamente también le miraba entre sus dedos, porque al no correr huyendo por lo menos se tapaba la cara con las manos (intentando no evidenciar más su vergüenza en el color de su cara). Y pese a lo que esperaba estaba tranquilo, sin inmutarse por la comprometida pregunta ¿eso era bueno?.

- Es imposible no querer a su hija¿no creen?

Había escapado bien de la situación. "Al fin y al cabo es su especialidad, salir ileso de situaciones complicadas" pensaba la chica, un poco desilusionada por la respuesta, aunque no esperase mucho más.

- Has sabido escapar muy bien de la situación, hijo, muy poca gente no se siente presionado tras hablar mi mujer, y yo no estoy entre ellos…

Apremió el padre riéndose. Tras guiñarle un ojo amigablemente y darle una palmadita en la espalda, Anna pudo soltar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo (aunque eso de 'hijo' no le había hecho gracia, y tampoco ese trato tan familiar...¿o sí?). Su madre también sonrió.

Pasado un rato decidieron los padres que era hora de marcharse, evidentemente les sugirió indirectamente que fuesen a cenar a casa (aclaremos que indirectamente en su madre es: 'Nos haría muy felices a tu padre y a mi que vinieseis más a casa, para cenar por ejemplo, esta semana tal vez.. hoy por ejemplo si no tenéis nada que hacer…'), pero por suerte su padre evitó que consiguiese lo que pretendía. Se despidieron y Anna prometiendo ir a verlos más a menudo cerró la puerta.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando llamaron a esta, la chica pensando que a su madre se le habría olvidado algo abrió. Sin mirarla siquiera, se fue directa a Kakashi, este retrocedió un poco…

- Toma, creo que esto es tuyo, lo he encontrado en la escalera te la dejarías perdida anoche.  
- Gracias

Tras sonreír malévolamente paso por el lado de su hija, le dio otro beso y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Con genuina curiosidad se acercó veloz a Kakashi.

- ¿Qué te ha..?

La bandana.

Delante de la cara alucinada de ella, él se partía de la risa.

- Ves, te lo dije, tu madre no es tonta y me has echado por el balcón sin motivo.

Afirmaba enérgicamente Kakashi dejando entrever un poco del rencor que tenía aún.

Por su parte Anna no reaccionaba. "De aquí al matrimonio…" Pensaba con la cabeza baja y un aura de depresión alrededor (fingida, claro; eso de que sus padres hubiesen dado un visto bueno tan claro, la tenía emocionada).

- Venga, no es para tanto mujer, además soy un buen partido.

Bromeó dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Anna. Intentando que la vergüenza se pasase se dirigió al salón dándole la espalda.

- Ya, ya, por eso cuando te han preguntado que si me querías te has ido por las ramas.

Al no verle la cara de la chica, no se dio cuenta de lo burlona que había soltado esa afirmación; Kakashi se quedó helado ¿era el momento de hablar?

Tenía que aclararse todo.

Su relación, a pesar de estar siempre juntos, no habían tenido la necesidad de afirmar y darle un nombre específico. Kakashi tenía apenas 21 cuando fue su sensei, el primer grupo al que enseñaría. Y ella 13 años, si a partir de entonces siempre habían estado juntos. ¿Cómo no se puede crear una unión? Claro que su unión había sido demasiado fuerte desde un principio: desde las peleas hasta no poder estar sin verse.

En un principio siempre estaba la diferencia de edad, y aunque aún no había ocurrido nada, ellos pensaban interiormente que eso no sería un inconveniente y aunque Kakashi intentase convencerse de lo contrario, para negar lo que sentía, y aunque Anna no lo sepa, mucho antes ya sabía que era para él. Luego estaban los padres de la chica que aunque dudasen, no se opusieron; ellos no se fijaban en la edad como le hicieron saber a su hija tiempo después lo que no les hacia mucha gracia, era que a pesar de ser visiblemente un gran ninja, era demasiado misterioso, siempre con esa máscara. ¿ Y de dónde venía ese sharingan¿qué había hecho para conseguirlo?. De lo que no se daban cuenta era de que precisamente, lo que ella quería era conocer esos misterios, saber todos sus secretos, que confiase en ella. Y así sería en el futuro; el porqué de esa máscara que oculta tantas cosas, también el sharingan que no debería tener, no tenia ni idea de cuanta gente sabia la historia sobre Obito, por eso nunca se la había mencionado a nadie, ni lo haría, nunca le traicionaría; el simple hecho de que él, tan reservado como era (y es) hubiese depositado en ella su confianza, le bastaba para estar contenta…

Con el paso del tiempo los padres aceptaron perfectamente la relación, veían a su hija radiante, además de que, después de conocer a Kakashi, cambiaron de opinión: animando como hasta ahora a su hija a que lo invitase, alegando que siempre viene bien de vez en cuando comida casera. En cuanto a su padre, que nunca se había involucrado en cuanto lo conoció le cayó bien; él que no había tenido la oportunidad de ser ninja, pues siguió con la tradición de su familia al dedicarse al comercio, admiraba a aquel hombre de pelo gris que con su sharingan había copiado incontables técnicas.

El silencio continuaba, ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Aún seguían mirándose disimuladamente, negándose pero a la vez queriendo solucionar el problema que hizo que se separasen.

Kakashi rompió el silencio.

- Será mejor que me vaya…

Que cobarde y temeroso podía llegar a ser si Anna estaba de por medio. Este hecho le hizo evitar misiones con ella después de lo ocurrido en la primera misión; cuando se metió la chica en el grupo ANBU se relajó, se preocupó y se enfadó. Estos sentimientos contrarios se dieron por los nervios y terror que tenía de que le ocurriese algo a ella. Si estaban juntos, en su empeño por salvarla podría costarle una distracción a ella y perderla, y por supuesto perder al resto del grupo, porque, pese a ser un profesional y aunque estos pensamientos no le gustan por ser egoísta, no puede negar que sacrificaría al grupo solo por ella. Claro que al no estar juntos, podría pasarle algo y él no se encontraría allí para ayudarla, culpa que se echaría toda la vida. Y por último enfadado, enfadado con él mismo, por ser tan cobarde y todos estos pensamientos guardárselos.

Anna no sabía que decir, tampoco quería pelear, hacía meses que no se veían, y sabía que una disputa ahora le dolería demasiado; aunque también sabía que si lo dejaba ir sin ninguna explicación podría no volver a verle, y ella se arrepentiría siempre. Es cierto que en parte se alejaron al pertenecer ella al ANBU, pero si lo hizo fue por él, en ese momento no le importaba ascender a un nivel más, simplemente porque no quería verlo herido, porque sabía que si cayese en mitad de una misión le obligaría a ella a irse y continuar, sin él, cosa que nunca podría hacer, por eso tenía que alejarse, pero en el trabajo, solo en el trabajo.

No es posible mezclar el trabajo de ninja con el amor, la preocupación del uno por el otro, el terror de perder a quién quieres no te dejaría seguir; y a pesar de pensar los dos lo mismo, no se lo dijeron.

Kakashi se dirigió decidido hacia la puerta oyendo levantarse a Anna y dirigirse apresuradamente hasta él. Giró el pomo y salió. Anna le agarró de la mano, susurrándole lo único que le había echo volverse loca y no dejar de pensar en él hasta el momento.

Kakashi se giró levemente, vio una lágrima recorriendo la mejilla de ella. Nunca, nunca la había visto llorar: se había hecho incontables heridas, incluso cuando era pequeña se clavó la katana dejándole una cicatriz que aún duraba en el muslo. Y ahí estaba, llorando, llorando por él, no, **_por su culpa_**.

Movió la mano, se soltó del agarre de ella y cerró la puerta.  
Al otro lado se oyó un golpe, seguramente Anna habría golpeado la puerta con el puño. Con el mismo con el que intentaba secarse furiosamente las lágrimas, sentada en el suelo, pegada a la puerta, esperando que él se diese la vuelta, volviese y lo arreglase todo con una explicación.

Pero él seguía andando rápidamente por la calle, la gente le saludaba, incluso su pupilo Naruto gritó un 'Kakashi-sensei' que no sería contestado. Todo estaba oscuro para él.

No tenía otra cosa en la cabeza: otra vez la había herido. El susurro de su voz permanecía incrustada en su mente, al igual que el tacto de su mano temblando, junto a esas palabras que demostraban lo cobarde que él era:

**_¿Por qué intentaste olvidarme¿Por qué no puedes quererme?_**

**_-.-x-.-_**

**_  
_**

¡Hola! Me he animado de nuevo, y aquí esta este capitulo, es más animadillo con más humor, vale, al final lo pierde. Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a tods ls que dejáis reviews, de verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión; asi que dejarme más ¿vale:D Gracias: izia, hikari hye, midory, inner-nami y leelooennoia¡Gracias!

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, en un principio es el último, creo.

_Kakashi y los personajes del manga/anime NARUTO es de MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sempai. Anna-chan y la historia mía._

Muchos besos! Jya ne!

Por: Anniky.


End file.
